Resistance is Futile
by angel prototype
Summary: One-shot. Rei is being stubborn. Mina refuses to give up. Light angst with a happy ending, promise.


_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive) –**Emergency, Paramore**_

* * *

"Mina, just…just go."

"Rei…"

"Go!"

The blonde flinched at the harshness in that one word but stood her ground. She shook her head, blonde hair whipping about like a hundred golden snakes in her frustration. "Damn it Rei why won't you just listen to me?!"

With a growl the miko turned, amethyst eyes flashing with an emotion Minako couldn't decipher. "I'm done listening. This _can't_ happen. It _won't_ happen. I won't let it. I'm sorry."

Again the blonde shook her head, this time her head lowered, slightly defeated. "I don't understand." She looked up, determined cerulean eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I don't understand…" she repeated, almost a whisper.

Rei sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. No. She wasn't going to give in, no matter how much this hurt. She turned her back to the girl. "You don't have to. There's nothing _to_ understand. Now go Mina. Please. Stop making this so difficult."

"I'm not! You're the one who's being stubborn!" Closing the short distance between them Mina took hold of the miko's shoulder and spun her. "Rei what's really going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Rei inwardly cringed at the confused tone of the blonde, at the all-too-warm touch of delicate fingers on her bare shoulder. Steeling herself she roughly shook off her commander's hand. "This isn't up for discussion Minako. I'm sorry."

"Bullshit." Minako Aino was not one to be deterred. Deciding the direct approach was a better idea she moved around to face the fire maiden, grabbing Rei by the upper arms tightly. A smaller flinch than expected was the result and Mina noted it mentally.

_I'm sorry, Reiko, but you're not running this time._

Rei also noted it and inwardly cursed. "Mina…let me go."

Ignoring the command Mina pushed further. "I think it's safe to say something happened between us last night."

Again Rei flinched and ground her teeth together. "I think it's safe to say you're delusional." Rei bit out, desperate to get out of the situation.

Minako only smiled, one hand gently tracing the lines of the miko's arm until she was cupping her reddened cheek. Rei swallowed down the butterflies in her throat, eyes narrowing into fierce slits as she glared daggers at the blonde.

"What the hell do you want?" Rei breathed, amethyst locked with sapphire. "Is this some sort of game to you? Because I really don't like playing games, Mina. Go screw with somebody else."

Guilt began to rise in Rei's chest to knot her throat. She didn't want to do this, but anger seemed to be the only way to reach the infuriating blonde. Anger and…well…she didn't want to go there. That's why they were stuck in their current situation.

Though she was shocked by the venom in her friend's (lover's?) voice, Mina refused to back off. Her fingers curled into Rei's midnight mane, tugging lightly, as if trying to bring them even closer.

"I'm not playing," she said quietly, eyes searching Rei's. "I mean it. I wasn't positive at first, but after last night… Reiko, I wasn't born yesterday." Mina smiled, though it didn't reach her ears. "You love me."

The miko hissed as if struck. She jerked away, banging painfully into the wall behind her. Her eyes darkened and she opened her mouth to say something that would hurt, something to break the blonde, but she couldn't find the words. That and she knew…she knew she couldn't hurt Minako for this. Because the other girl was absolutely right.

"Don't." Mina dropped her hands, fingers twitching with the urge to touch her again. "Don't pull away, Rei."

"Mina—"

Minako hesitantly reached up and touched the paler girl's jaw, ignoring how it clenched under her fingertips. "Look at me," she whispered.

With a deep breath Rei slowly turned her wavering gaze to the girl in front of her.

"I won't hurt you." Minako gave her a small smile.

Rei swallowed and tried to ignore the warmth bubbling in her stomach.

"It's alright…" Mina cooed before leaning up and placing her lips at the corner of Rei's trembling ones. Rei inhaled through her nose sharply, the scent of warm vanilla invading her senses and making her insides quiver in such a delicious way it made her whimper. Minako pulled back, fearing the worse, until Rei surged forward, the fiery miko quickly swapping their positions.

Mina blinked, clearly not expecting the sudden change in events, a warm blush colouring her cheeks.

"Mina…" Rei's voice was barely above a whisper and rough with need.

_Who am I kidding? I can't fight this, fight _her_._

She closed what little distance there was between them and rested her forehead on the blonde's shoulder. Rei took a deep breath, her nose just brushing the blonde's neck, grinning at the shiver she caused.

Mina's fingers left ghostly traces along the miko's arms until they came to rest around the back of her neck, gently kneading the flesh there. Rei sighed and took her arms from Minako's shoulders, wrapping them around her waist in a tight hug.

They stayed locked in an embrace for several minutes, neither wanting to disentangle from the other. With a slow but steady pace Rei relieved her hold on the blonde's waist to reach up and gently cup her cheek. Violet met cerulean for the second time that night as Rei dipped her head to meet Minako's in a kiss.

Mina felt the heat in her chest rise up and she pressed closer, her hand coming around to rest on the other side of Rei's face. She kissed back, eyes closing as she gave herself over to the warm sensations Rei was pulling from her.

_It's about damn time. Such a stubborn brat!_

Minako chuckled to herself and Rei pulled back, eyes wide and cheeks bright. She blinked and swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat.

"Mina, I—"

But she was cut off as said blonde placed a finger over slightly swollen lips.

"Don't, Rei. I understand." She smiled then, gingerly running a hand through her friend's silken hair. "You don't need to say anything because I know you. And it's _because_ I know you that I'm willing to wait."

Rei gave a small nod, her eyes softening at the sincerity in the blonde's words. She was willing to wait, to take it slow, all for her. The guilt from earlier curled the miko's lips into a frown.

"Earlier…"

"I know. You were protecting yourself, right?"

Rei blanched and Minako giggled.

"See? I told you I knew you." She gave a light poke to the raven haired girl's shoulder. "You may not think so, Rei, but you tend to wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Mm. I'll remember that for next time."

Mina raised a thin brow. "Next time? Oh no, my little Reiko. There is no next time." Pearly whites shown through a feral grin. "I'm not letting you go _that_ easily."

Rei swallowed at the hungry gaze in her commander's eyes.

_I wonder if I can make it to the door unscathed…_

(…she didn't).


End file.
